Various types of toys have incorporated a transformation play element. One example is Transformers, which may be reversibly reconfigured between a vehicle mode and a robot mode. Another example is DICE, which can be reversibly reconfigured between a vehicle mode and a dinosaur mode. Further, in some examples, the transformation toy may involve an associated figure. For example, with DICE, both vehicle and dinosaur modes may involve a figure that interacts with the reconfigurable toy in manner that allows the figure to ride in or on the toy in both modes.
However, the inventors herein have recognized that the above approaches can give only limited play. For example, many of these reconfigurable toy assemblies involve one type of figure interaction such as riding on the reconfigurable toy; hence, the play with such a reconfigurable toy assembly may be apt to be monotonous.
In one approach, the above issues may be addressed by a product, comprising a reconfigurable toy assembly, said assembly being reversibly reconfigurable between at least a first configuration and a second configuration; where said toy assembly operates as a toy vehicle in said first configuration and operates as a wearable power-suit toy in said second configuration, wherein said wearable power-suit toy may be coupled to a figure.
Hence, a single reconfigurable toy assembly can provide two modes of play totally different from each other, but each interactive with a figure and each allowing the figure to simulate racing and/or other competitive activity, at least in some examples. Toy interaction may be further encouraged by a trigger or other type of actuator configured to cause disassembly of the toy into multiple portions that may then be reassembled, thus further increasing fun and excitement.